User talk:Carinodren
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Yo. Nice Blog you set up, its like Artemis Paradox's blog on new monster moves. Anyway, What HR are you in MHFU? Thanks, Purple_gypceros Purple gypceros 21:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) HR1 hi hi Adrian.How do i find you on facebook hi ohh hahah i mean your save data but i don't need that now because i killed shan gaoren :) by the way i killed him using full tigrex and Striped striker (tigrex hammer) the main weapon was dragonator he helped me a lot Coloring tips Draco here,if you did make your own monster,try to color on another paper first.Do some coatings,you know,covering one color with another.until you get what you want.try using several types of coloring materials.I'm practicing with color pencils.also,what part of the philipines exactly?dito rin ako pinanganak.and try working with shades,light and dark,stuff like that. Hey,I really dont visit the chat room that often,I dont care about their business,so should they care about mine.I'll get more advice to post,how's the names and drawings do'in?-draco. The "Draconian" corner... I lived here in caloocan city,bagong barrio.pretty far,eh.Real names Chris Raniel.search me by my real name.What about you're acount,by the way,there are lots of adriancarinos when I searched it.whats the profile picture? Hey, are you the one in the jollibee?I dont have a profile pic,so anyone by the name ChrisRaniel without a profile pic is me. Hey there,draco here,you still dont know how to put your drawings in the members creations? .Have you named your monsters yet?I may be of help. Hey,me again(you know who of course)I'm kinda running out with color tips,but I have loads for the names, Base it here: *If you're doing a stone,crystal or any monster that has to do with earth or rough and hard scales,name them after the scientific or latin names of gems,crystals or rocks,Example-the main component of lapis lazuli,a semi-precious stone,is lazurite.the usual suffixes would be los,lioth-(I noticed that water monsters usually have lioth in their name).just put them in the blenger and their good to go.But I encourage you to make use of your own suffix. *Name it after names.names of Famous hero's or god's.you can even name it after your name,Carino.it all has to do with names of something or someone,but I'm breaking it apart for you to understand.Example for this is Hellios,God of the sun-sometimes identified as Apollo but their two different gods-then add a suffix or a prefix or both. *Base it onnames of monsters itself.Heres my theory of the engish names of some monsters: #Hypnocatrice-Hypnotise plus cockatrice-search the name for more info. #Monoblos-I don't know what the blos means,but mono is a shortened form of monoceros,another name for the unicorn.you can see why they named it like this with the apearance. #Diablos-no brainer.stands for a diablo,or devil. And so on and so forth *Name it after weapons,armor and other known items,such as the legendary excalibur,sword of the arthurian legends. thats all I can tell you now,anyways,when do you usually go online on facebook?We can get to talk more this way.I usually go online on weekdays after school,4;30pm to 6;00pm.at weekdays you can chance me playing within 6;00pm to 1;00am.but dont wait just to get to chat with me!I dont usually play at weekdays.But if there isn't school and the sky is dark or its raining,you can count on me staring at a computer screen. HI yeah it's my name Steven King. by the way cool drawings thanks for help ! hi do you know how to get lao shan's claw withought killing him hi it's better use Greate Sword : Dragonslayer or Black Blade Long Sword : Black Scythe Hammer :Black Hammer Sword n Shield :black sword Dual Blades : black twin daggers Lance/Gunlance : black lance/Black Smoke Gunlance Bow: black bow to kill lao shao lung because i dont hame other dragon attributed weapon Re: ... "I know it's embarrassing to say this, but.... As one of the admins of this wiki, my question is: Where do I sign 4 tildes? (at the end of my message?) Carinodren... " Lmao? Since when are YOU admin? At the end yes. 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 06:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) For crying out loud... did you really have to bother me on my talk for that nonsense?! You could've asked it on my blog... or googled it. -_- Lmao = Laughing my ass off Don't bother me for little stuff like this. 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 16:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I like your blogs. They're funny to read and funny to write back ^_^ Btw: U got MH3?Acezd 16:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Acezd when i came you where offline when i came you where offline i usually at 5 or 7 MHP3? Isn't it MHP3?Acezd 12:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Acezd Only if it interests you I have a Fanfic and a monster Creations page out in my blog, but somehow they can't find that much readers. I wathced ya followed pages and though maybe You'll have some interest in it: here the links: Fanfic part 1 Fanfic part 2 Monster Creations by HummelHunter Hope you like it and have a good day. -HummelHunter 12:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi Dude Adrian cool that you hace so many blogs ! Armadeus your Armadeus looks a bit like deviljho facebook sorry. i dont have face book Victor! I do have facebook! just look for 'Victor Campello' my image is from One Piece: Zoro wielding his katana edit: and my facebook wasnt hacked.... Re: Mind if i'll ask something again? You need to put in the image files we have for sharpness levels in the section (sharp). Basically something like To see the coding just hit "edit" at the side of this message so you get an idea of what we use in general. But to make it easier, I'll post the above below but without linkings. Which is ... Image:Mred.JPG, Image:Tora.JPG, Image:Tyel.JPG, Image:Bgre.JPG, Image:Sblu.JPG, Image:Swhi.JPG = the above without . Notice the T (tiny), S (small), M (medium), B (Big)? There are a few more iirc, not sure as I haven't used them in a while. And to make different levels you simply got to combine certain sizes such as M + T for example. And the actual sharpness colors are picked by inserting the 1st 3 characters of the colour. Such as (as seen above) Image:Lgre for instance. That's all you need to know, experiment with it if necessary and good luck. 'Artemis Paradox''' (talk) 09:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC)